


Blanket Hog

by MarisFerasi



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jessidy, Morning Sex, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: someone write a pic of Cass and Tulip fighting over the covers and Jesse awkwardly in the middle.I added the cuddling because in my headcanon when Jesse woke up for that smoke in the middle of the night, Cass was strewn across him instead of on his back, too.Cassidy seems like he'd get his cuddles in when he can get away with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse laid there stock still, eyes widened at the ceiling, the blanket tugging one way and then the other over his chest. Cass had rolled to his side and pulled most of the blankets his way and then promptly burrowed his bony (but surprisingly plush?) ass into Jesse's side. Tulip grumbled and yanked the covers back her way, rolling to face the other direction. 

And Jesse laid there, arms crossed on his chest, wedged tight but cozy between their backs and behinds. 

Not exactly _uncomfortable_. 

He dozed off, worn out. Nothing is as peculiarly exhausting as long car trips. Especially with the constant bickering of Tulip and Cassidy filling the space. 

When Jesse woke an hour or so later, it was to unwind into a more comfortable position. Cass had rolled to his back, shoulder pressed into Jesse's and head tilted into the space between them. Jesse, barely awake at all, snuffled into his palm and tugged up the covers and resettled, ignoring the other man's soft snores. Tulip hummed and tugged the blankets to her chin and went quiet again. 

The _next_ time he woke, however, Jesse jolted awake on the cusp of some dream. It was already dissipating, gone from his memory, but nagging in the back of his mind nonetheless. 

He also immediately noticed how sweaty he'd become and glanced down to see Cassidy's arm and leg flung over him, taking over the space (and stealing body heat, no doubt) by _making space_ on top of the preacher. Instead of shoving him off, Jesse peered over at Tulip, still sound asleep and facing out, and carefully turned to face her, spooning up close. 

This left Cassidy still facing him, deep in what was apparently quite the nice dream, if the slow, dull throb suddenly pressed against Jesse's ass cheek had anything to say for it. Cass snorted in his sleep and shuffled closer, pressing against Jesse until they were fitted together, and crept his arm back over to now encompass Tulip. 

Jesse tensed, laying there stock-still for a moment, waiting on the ugly, possessive side of him to come crashing down and grip Cass' arm and fling him off...

But it didn't. Nothing came. The amorphous mass in his chest seemed to purr, a gentle vibration that said this was what he _really wanted_. A closed circle. 

He _was_ comfortable as all hell, after all. 

So Jesse willed himself to relax into the springy bed, caught warm and tight between the two people he cared most about in this world, and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-so-lazy jessidy morning sex

When Jesse came back inside from his smoke in the wee hours before dawn, Cassidy and Tulip had drifted toward one another in the bed, bundling in the center under the blankets they'd previously fought over. Jesse eyed the lumps of the two of them speculatively and decided that Cassidy had the most space on his side, as he'd curled into Jesse's warm spot when he'd left.

So the preacher shrugged his clothes back off and slid in behind Cass, wrenching a pillow out from under the other man. If he was gonna dangle half off the bed _and_ let Cassidy snuggle his girl, by God he was getting his own fuckin' pillow.  

He tossed and turned for several minutes, finally squirming into a comfortable position that had him spooning against the heavy-sleeping vampire. And naturally curved against another body like that, Jesse fell asleep without much fuss. 

He woke, hopefully at least a few hours later to the sound of a camera capture noise and suppressed giggles.

Tulip's giggles.

Devious ones. 

Jesse cracked an eye and his head popped up, curiously looking around, only to see Tulip at the foot of the bed with her phone, snapping photos of himself and Cassidy, still asleep on the bed. 

She put her phone up and came around, kissing his forehead and whispering for him to go back to sleep. He was still groggy, sleep-warm and slightly pinned under Cass' heavy deadweight. 

Jesse let his head fall back down and slept some more, his nose slightly tickled by Cass' soft curls. 

The poor preacher woke once more maybe half an hour later to the familiar sensation on his morning wood pulsing against a warm curve of hip and his hand drifted down, closing over the rise of bone. Hestretched his back and groaned, pressing further I to the body in front of him, before stiffening to a halt. The cold wash of realisation hit him that the body he was undulating against was far too large to be Tulip, too bony and long. 

Cassidy was laying on his side facing away, playing on his phone, fully awake. He smirked over his shoulder at Jesse and snorted a laugh. "Mornin' Padre. We was wonderin' when yeh were gonna join th'land o'the living again. Maybe put tha' bleedin' baton in yer pants ta good use, ha," he laughed in that ingratiating, throaty way of his, turning and stretching slowly to face Jesse, totally unconcerned at having been awoken by a dick trying to find its way into his ass first thing.  

Tulip wasn't in the room, likely out helping make breakfast and coffee, or digging her clothes out of the car for the day. 

"Uh..." Jesse trailed off, cupping his erection with one hand and pressing the other to Cassidy's chest in what was perhaps a feeble attempt to keep the other man away. 

"No worries, Padre, if yeh don' wannit. But somethin' tells me yeh do, an' I've already offered, see. I'm in a similar boat meself," and God help him, Jesse doesn't mean to but his eyes automatically flick down under the blankets to Cass' bulging underwear to see he's telling the truth. The vampire rubs the heel of his hand over himself and sighs, licking his lips and staring at Jesse's.

"So we're both layin' here, aroused and already hard. Wha'dja want, me mouth 'er jus' me hands? Cos the other option'll take more time'n what I suspect we got, mate," Cassidy laughs again, baring his teeth slightly, starting to kneel up over Jesse when the preacher plants a hand on his chest and shoves him back down onto his back, looming his face in close and rolling on top. Part of him is _deeply_ pleased at how Cassidy's legs instantly parted for him to settle between. One hand is holding the vampire down by his throat and the other is gripping his shirt, pulling it up roughly.

"I'm on top," Jesse grits out, now fully appreciating the ease with which Cass went down when Tulip always fights to win, no matter what. He runs a hand up under Cass' stolen tee shirt and feels him out, licking his lips at the slightly stunned look on the man blinking up at him. 

And isn't that its own microcosm of insanity right there? 

Jesse shakes his head to clear it and runs his hand down smooth skin, earning a soft gasp when his fingers and palm close over the hard lump that is Cass' cock straining against the cotton of his briefs. 

"Fuckin'... Come on, Jess," Cassidy whines, writhing under Jesse's grip. His throat is straining under Jesse's palm where he's trying to sit up and claim the preacher's mouth. The man above smirks like the devil and continues exploring the hard planes of Cassidy, which are in such contrast with what he's used to. 

But Cassidy doesn't hold still; his hands are all over Jesse as well, gripping handfuls of skin and trying to drag him down for more contact. He pulls Jesse's shirt off with some struggle, both battling a little for dominance, even if Cass is otherwise perfectly happy to stay on his back. 

Jesse lets Cassidy pull him down by an arm hooked behind his neck, smashing their mouths together in a rough approximation of a kiss. He misses on first contact, lips connecting more with the stubble at the edge of the other man's mouth than dead center, but Cass pulls him back by his hair and readjusts them, tapping a bit into his extra strength to force their mouths back together even as their hips collide.

Jesse grunts into his mouth when their cocks slide together and bites his lip, hands shifting down to grip hip bones and then around and under to press Cassidy up by his ass to grind against him at a better angle. 

"Jaysis," Cassidy growls, worming a hand between them to shove their underwear out of the way. Jesse suck his stomach in to give him room, refusing to detach his lips from Cassidy's now that they're velcro'd together. 

Cassidy manages to buck a little and get his underpants over the curve of his ass, reaching around to tug Jesse's down so he can smash their cocks together in his long hand. Successful, he groans into Jesse's mouth, giving him his tongue as he licks up against the other man's palate and sucks at his top lip, teeth scraping. 

Jesse's thrusting, giving them both amazing friction and he pops off the other man's mouth to rear back, dribbling a mouthful of spit down onto Cass' fingers to spread over their cocks. Cass looks down at the sight of them, running his free hand up Jesse's hard, flat belly. His fingers tighten around their collective girth, hips flexing against Jesse's punishing rhythm.

Cass runs his thumb over their heads and Jesse shouts, thrusts becoming erratic as he comes, spilling freely over Cass' fingers and easing the way for the vampire to strip at himself until he arches back and comes as well, panting under Jesse's curled knuckles on his pecs. 

"Well then," Cassidy chuckles, grinning up at Jesse like the cat who got the cream. Jesse grimaces and sits back on his heels, still between his friend's spread thighs, not quite ready to stop touching skin-on-skin but wanting to get some space to let the sweat dry. "We telling Tulip?" Cass suddenly asks, pawing at the blankets. Jesse makes a noncommittal noise and looks over curiously, letting Cass reach down and snap his underwear back into place.

"Yeah, yeah, I got 'em," Tulip's voice carries through the door as she comes into the bedroom, preparing to wake up the boys for breakfast, only to find them already awake. 

Jesse freezes, eyes flicking down with the universal "oh shit" expression painted on thick. Cass just looks back at him blankly, wet cock still flopped out because Jesse's _still_ sitting between his legs. His face is patient and expectant all at once, waiting on Jesse to react so he knows how to react. 

In the end, Tulip makes it to the side of the bed with her arched eyebrow and crossed arms and cocked hip before Jesse can scramble away and let Cass pull up his briefs. They both blink back at her, owlish, awaiting some kind of reaction. 

But all they get is a snort and, "'bout time, you dummies. Breakfast is ready. Oh, and I call round two, tonight," before she shakes her head and closes the door behind her. 

Jesse chuckles wearily and rubs his eyes, shuffling backward so Cass can let his legs down and clean up a bit. He got the worst of the mess, after all. But before they can shoulder their way out into the main room of the house, Cassidy grabs the preacher by the nape and backs him into the door, edging in close like it's a dominance fight with none of the energy of one. 

Jesse pauses and blinks, staring at Cass' mouth, until his dark eyes flicker up to meet hazel and Cassidy smirks, pressing in close for a knee-buckler of a kiss and then disappears out into the other room just as quickly, leaving Jesse wobbling slightly against the door frame. 

Tulip catches his eye and winks, and Jesse knows that no matter what, as long as he's got these two, everything's gonna be just fine. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually intended for this to have a different ending which would have been funnier, but the museum did not obey. So, fuck me I guess. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know. 
> 
> PS, I'm willing to take commissions for Preacher. OT3/jessidy/whatever involving these 3.   
> Find me on Tumblr at cuisle-mo-chroidhe

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want me to add some lazy morning smut? Cos this seemed very sweet, but boring to me.  
> Let me know.


End file.
